Monster takes the Crown
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: In the Episode "Cedric Be Good" he got the Amulet of Avalor, but wasn't able to keep it. Surely that's not the end of it. What would he do once he gets his hands on the Amulet and achieves his dream of taking the crown. This is a strong, hard T due to some non-consensual situations. There is nothing graphic, but I do kinda get close to tapping that button.
1. Chapter 1

Monster take the Crown

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really if I did, this wouldn't be here and I'd have a better computer.

Warnings: I am a little devious and quite enjoy defiling and molesting things. However, I will not defile or molest anything that is not of an appropriate age. So if someone is a youngin' in the show, they'll be of a reasonable age in anything that I write unless said otherwise.

Some serious OCCness here, sorry. I try to stay IC as much as I can, but with something like this people are going to fall of the deep end of the IC pool. This isn't quite finished and as of right now I'm going to stay in the T range of things because I'm not quite comfortable with anything that may so far be suggested by supporting characters. If that changes I will adjust the rating.

* * *

It wasn't long after the cursed foiled attempt to take the Amulet of Avalor had pressed him into further attempts for the crown. It had been in his hands, he had the power of it within his grasp. He just had made the foolish mistake of donning the necklace and endured curse after curse. But with mistakes there are lessons.

The lesson learned, he made another attempt and this time was successful. He had walked into the throne room where the Royal Steward and the King were finishing up their Royal duties for the day. With the Amulet in one hand and his wand in the other he leveled it up at the king. Something in him, the part that was still truly good, gave the King the chance to step down and hand over the crown without any consequences. But, he was met with an eye roll. "That's enough, Cedric. We don't have time for this nonsense," the king had sealed his fate. He was struck down without a final thought.

"Your majesty!" The steward cried at the side of the fallen King.

Unremorseful, he plucked up the crown and placed it upon his own head. He turned towards the distraught steward and couldn't keep the cackle from escaping. "If you have any desire to keep the rest of the Royal family intact. I suggest you take them away from here. Far, far away from here."

With that the older man stood and escaped the fallen king's side in an effort to protect the rest of his line. Though overthrowing the King had been what he had truly desired, he didn't have it in him to end the lives of the children or the Queen. One Princess in particular would have been safe from his wrath. That was probably what prompted him to tell the steward to go spirit them away.

He had other things to worry about than the lives of his oppressors, now. Guards had come running into the scene and he had been too overjoyed to inform them of his succession.

"I am the King of Enchancia, now," he said with a confidence he had never felt before. "Bow and pledge fealty to me or prepare to meet your death."

It had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster take the Crown

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really if I did, this wouldn't be here and I'd have a better computer.

Warnings: I am a little devious and quite enjoy defiling and molesting things. However, I will not defile or molest anything that is not of an appropriate age. So if someone is a youngin' in the show, they'll be of a reasonable age in anything that I write unless said otherwise.

Some serious OCCness here, sorry. I try to stay IC as much as I can, but with something like this people are going to fall of the deep end of the IC pool. This isn't quite finished and as of right now I'm going to stay in the T range of things because I'm not quite comfortable with anything that may so far be suggested by supporting characters. If that changes I will adjust the rating.

* * *

It hadn't been long before he saw the error in his ways. Rather, the error in allowing the Royal family to escape. The people of Enchancia learned that they had survived and had quickly pledged their sympathy to them. There had been revolts that had required him to show just how he would rule with an iron fist. He had used his magic and fear to force the people to follow his will. Though, it wasn't long that the cruelty had taken his heart and he put a price on the heads of the Royal family. He included the Steward on a whim.

The youngest princess, though, he couldn't summon up the hatred or cruelty to wish for her head. Instead, she was worth more alive. Time and enough gold would determine who would follow the wishes of their new king.

With time, he began to miss her absence. Her brightness. Her friendship. Though, surely she wouldn't offer it to him after all the crimes he had committed. But the longer he was without her sunny disposition, the darker he became.

It had taken them close to eight years since he took the crown. It had been close to eight years of his rule that the bounties had finally rewarded him with something.

He had been in his Royal bedchamber preparing himself for bed, unable to take the help of maids and bare the judgment in their eyes. He was undoing the buttons of his shirt when there was a rapid and insisting tapping at his door. Frustrated and decidedly cranky, he snapped, "Yes, what is it?"

His steward traipsed into his room and swept an arm low in a dramatic bow, "I have important news, Your majesty."

He took a moment to secure his shirt closed, still somewhat insecure with his thin frame. "Out with it Slickwell. I don't have the patience for your theatrics."

The steward fumbled with his tie for a moment before fighting himself to deliver the 'important news.' "We found her, sire. We found the entire family, actually, at the border to Rudistan."

This was news! His crankiness subsided and he found himself rubbing his hands together. Having their heads on pikes would finally squash the meager resistance. "They were all captured?" He felt as if he could dance.

"Well," the steward's voice trembled slightly. "Not all of them, sire. The Queen, the prince and princess managed to escape capture." He bowed lowly, "B-but we have Sofia, sire."

He had unknowingly raise his wand at the ready to strike the man down, but at news of just who had been captured he held his rage. "S-sofia, you say?" He stooped to stuff his feet back into his boots, "Let me see if there is some truth to your word, Slickwell. Merlin help you if you are wrong." He knew the story behind this man, he wasn't to be trusted. But, was he foolish enough to tempt his king with something like this?

The steward led the way down to the newly renovated dungeon, though it hadn't taken him much effort because he had done it with magic. He made sure the surrounding village was well aware of where they would go if anyone would attempt to join the resistance. For the most part, the nearby village of Dunwitty had been fairly quiet. Those that felt they were a safer distance away though didn't resist the urge to show where their sympathies lied. With the power of the Amulet, though, any resistance that begged too much attention were easily wiped out.

When they entered the darkened tunnel of cells he hesitated. If the princess was here, the girl had been his one true friend. Though he had made many vain attempts to get her Amulet, and one successful one, he had never been sure how he would face her after having murdered her father. But there was this little bit of him that craved the attention that she would fawn upon him when she was a child. He raised his family wand, one of the things she had aided him in getting, and, "Luminos." The unlit torches in the corridor of cells sprang to life.

He was quick to notice a shadow of a woman curled up against the back wall of one cell. He could barely contain himself, the fear of judgment the only thing that slowed his steps. When he was in front of her cell he saw a small brunette woman curled around her knees. She looked up at him with blue depths that burned with a fire that he was unfamiliar with. "This... this isn't my Sofia," he said distractedly, lost in the hatred she seemed to exude.

"B-but, sire! This is Sofia! Perform an identity spell and you will see!"

"Yes, Cedric," the woman in the cell spoke, her voice dripped with contempt. "Perform a spell. Can you do it on your own without my Amulet to help?"

He halted and looked back at her, the voice had deepened with age but was nearly the same. Her face kept the same heart shaped roundness to it. Her hair didn't have the same luster to it, though he supposed living on the run could cause you to forgo such luxuries. It was his Sofia, though he wasn't entirely sure when he started thinking of her as his.

He turned to the steward, watching him sweat for a moment. "Fetch me a chair, then leave us." It didn't take the steward long to run from the dungeon then back again with a chair in tow, he placed it in front of Sofia's cell and after one last dramatic bow was out of sight. He sat down on the chair and leaned back, looking at the girl-no, the woman-in the cell across from him. He had so many things he wanted to say, how he had missed her. But he was a taken back by just what a lovely creature she had grown into.

She met his gaze with contempt, nothing but anger and hatred in those beautiful blue eyes. He was unexpectedly mesmerized. He wasn't sure how long he had just sat there and stared. "You put a bounty on my head, you should follow through with it."

He blinked himself back to reality and shook his head, "You think I would kill you?"

"As long as we are alive there is someone to challenge you and claim the throne. Eventually, we will take back Enchancia," he felt her conviction. "We will avenge Dad!"

He sat forward, propping his elbows up on his knees and just looked at her. "How do you know what happened? Hm? Baileywick whisked you away in the night."

"He told us! And then when you put the bounties on our heads we knew it could only be true!" Her voice cracked, "How could you do this? How could you betray me like this?"

He snorted a laugh and sat back, "I betrayed you? Girl, you were ten! What did I owe you that you would go so far as to say I betrayed you? Roland wasn't even your real father!"

"You took my Amulet, you stole from me! I thought you were my friend!" She shot back at him, "It doesn't matter that he wasn't my father. He still loved me like I was one of his children." Despite all her rage he could see her resolve crumbling. "You took everything from me," a sob broke her. "And you offer up gold for our heads!"

"Their heads," he corrected patiently. "Only their heads. Not yours."

It didn't change her opinion apparently, though he wasn't foolish enough to think it would. "Why wouldn't you want mine?"

He paused a moment, looking away. "You were my friend," he said quietly. "I couldn't have you killed. I am not so vile that I would wish death upon you. You are far too precious to me."

"Precious?" She spit the word out of her mouth, "If I'm so precious why would you do this?"

He snorted in disgust, as if it wasn't obvious. He leaned back in the chair, propping his foot upon his knee and taking the air of someone that was above explanation. "I have spent my entire life being the butt of jokes. I had been the Royal Sorcerer for years and all that man did to me was belittle me and look at me with disdain. So, tell me, 'Princess' why would I have the drive to take over a kingdom? I have showed these people what fear is. They are all finally giving me the respect I deserve." He took a moment to inspect his fingernails, anything to not have to meet her accusing gaze, "I won't lie and say I'm beloved as your father was. You are obvious proof of that."

"Are you going to keep me alive because you think I'll forgive you? That we'll be friends again?"

He looked at her a long moment, realistically he knew better. You don't kill a child's father and ruin her entire way of life and expect any sort of forgiveness, do you? "I suppose not," he sounded resigned to the idea that she would make him feel better. Her sunshine seemed to be depleted and it was his fault. There wasn't hope to survive the ever approaching darkness, he'd be swallowed whole by it. "I'm not quite sure, now, what I intend to do with you, Sofia. I see that I've ruined you." But, she was still a vision. She already saw him as a monster for killing her father, a voice whispered. Why not take command as King and keep her as a prize? He rubbed his chin at the thought, could he really force the issue upon her?

"If you keep me alive," her voice was low and full of poison. "I'll find a way to end you."

He stood then, no longer able to hear such things said in her voice. "I will keep you," he decided aloud despite her threat. "You will have to accept that," he added once she flung herself against the bars of her cell, spitting like a wild cat. "Now, now," he chidded. "All those years at Royal Prep taught you to act better, 'Princess.' I expect better behavior out of you when I return." He couldn't prevent the leer from his voice, even if it wasn't intended, and he turned to exit the dungeon.

She hated him. Let her, it wouldn't keep him from making her his prize. The dungeon door closed to muffle a tirade of hate, curses, and threats from the little woman-really he couldn't think her a girl any longer. She had become shapely as she had spent her time dodging him. The vision of her hips and breasts that she hadn't had the last time she saw him would fill his mind with inappropriate thoughts about his former apprentice.

"A-are you pleased, my king?" His steward hadn't drifted far from the dungeon, he had probably stayed close to eavesdrop for any important information he could use.

He eyed the other man with disdain, but nodded. "It is Sofia," he admitted. "I hadn't expected her to change so much." He headed in the direction of his bedroom. "It appears where I was cruel to her, Mother Nature has been kind," he thought aloud. "Now that I have her, what do I do with her?"

"Make her your bride," his steward offered. "The people loved her before. Surely if you made her your Queen they would stop their foolish resistance and accept you as their king. Plus," he gave a sinister chuckle, "it would draw the rest of them to you. You could eliminate them and truly end it. There would be no challenge to your rule." He listened to the other man's idea, mildly disturbed by the amount of glee he seemed to gather by his idea.

He swallowed hard, not sure he could get past the fact that he still pictured her as the bright ray of sunshine that would pester him in his workshop. While perverse images of the woman in the dungeons below did traipse through his mind, the knowledge that he had known her as a child made him hesitate. "Is there no end to the vile things that I could commit?"

"Sire," his steward piped up. "You are the King! There is nothing vile about taking her as your bride. I see that you care for her, prehaps lust for her." He paused at the glare he received, "She has grown into a lovely woman. Who would protest? Who would protest that mattered?" The steward opened the door to his bedchamber with a flourish. "She might protest, I'm sure. But, well... you are King Cedric the Great! Surely, you have spells and potions that could persuade her."

He held up a hand to stop the other man's disgusting offerings, "Love potions do not exist. And while I will not deny that I have committed crimes to get to where I am at... Rape. "He spat, the word left a foul taste in his mouth, "Is not something I am willing to stoop to."

"Of course not, your majesty," the steward bowed deeply. "And while love potions do not exist. There are other means you can consider, IF you decide to take that route."

"You have such animosity towards the girl," he glared at him hard. "You truly wish for her to suffer?" He could see it in the other man, the despicable things he'd have him do to her. Why?

"She found me out," he snapped. "She saw through my schemes and lost me my job in Rudistan! If it weren't for her I would have been the steward in Enchancia long ago!" He quickly smoothed down himself after the outburst, remembering just who it was he was talking to. "Her meddling cost me everything, I am only fortunate that you came to power, my liege."

He grimaced, recognizing that the other man was just petting his ego. He sighed and roughly ran his hands through his hair and over his face, "You will not venture to extract your vengeance on her, Slickwell." It was clearly an order, "If I find that you have, I will add your head as decoration to the wall." Followed, with menace, with a threat. He would be foolish to lay a hand upon Sofia.

The steward bowed deeply again, "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it, my King!"

"See that she gets fed, do make sure not to include utensils though. I do not wanting her to attempt to harm herself or me," with that done he closed his door in the stewards face and went back to preparing himself for bed. The image of the woman in the dungeons below him still playing in his mind, couple with the image of the girl he had knew.

He pulled the Amulet of Avalor from his pocket and placed it in a delicately carved box. A wave of his wand and it was warded against theft. Satisfied, he laid it on his bedside table and climbed into bed, forgoing bed clothes in favor of feeling the richness of the weave of sheets and blankets of his bed. He didn't sleep fitfully though, while visions of the woman swam in his head in a lecherous fashion he could hear the cries of the child.

"How could you, Mister Cedric!"


	3. Chapter 3

Monster take the Crown

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really if I did, this wouldn't be here and I'd have a better computer.

Warnings: I am a little devious and quite enjoy defiling and molesting things. However, I will not defile or molest anything that is not of an appropriate age. So if someone is a youngin' in the show, they'll be of a reasonable age in anything that I write unless said otherwise.

Some serious OCCness here, sorry. I try to stay IC as much as I can, but with something like this people are going to fall of the deep end of the IC pool. This isn't quite finished and as of right now I'm going to stay in the T range of things because I'm not quite comfortable with anything that may so far be suggested by supporting characters. If that changes I will adjust the rating.

* * *

He found himself sitting in the chair before her cell again. Merely looking at her, trying to find something to say to the girl he had crushed. He was sure it was unnerving her with the way she would glare at him in turn then look away. The ideas his steward had suggested to him would play in his mind on repeat. But, he couldn't fathom forcing himself upon her.

Mind control spells, the darkness offered. It wouldn't necessarily be forcing yourself upon her if she didn't resist. You could make it so that she couldn't resist.

He flinched at the idea and she saw it, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What's the matter? Going over all the horrible things you've done? Are you realizing how much of a monster you are now?"

He tilted his head, resting his cheek in his hand now, "If only you knew."

"I know what you've done, anyone that happens to try to rise up against you there to squash them as if they were bugs," she made a face. "You will never be the King Dad was."

He snorted, "Of course I won't. That's not the point of taking over a kingdom, I don't desire to be a better King than your father." He sat forward slowly, "I desire the power and respect."

"Fear isn't respect," she retorted.

"Oh, but it sure feels like it," he chuckled. "No one can or will tell me 'no' in fear of what I may do to them. I hear of no squabbles between villagers because they are all afraid that I may take away whatever it is that they are fighting over. Peace, I have brought peace with my taking over." He sighed lightly and relaxed further into the chair, "They work together in fear of my wrath. The only time I really have to be king is to foil any uprisings and even then, they are hardly worth waving my wand over."

"That's madness!" She barked back at him, "You aren't bringing peace! There's nothing peaceful about living in fear!"

"I have allies that Enchancia has now have not been allied with us in centuries, the realm is prosperous in ways it has not been. We are not currently at war with anyone," he hummed lightly. "No, I am not a good king, not a good king at all." He steepled his hands together as he looked at her, waiting for her to supply him with a witty retort.

"But how much blood is on your hands for achieving all of that?"

He waved a hand, "No amount of defending myself, showing you what I have achieved since I have taken the crown will dispel the picture you have of me in your mind as a monster." Darkness started to seep in and he leaned forward, drawing closer to the bars, "Would you have me show you what kind of monster I could be, Sofia? Would you have me take all that I really wanted?" His eyes trailed down her form and he knew, with the way that she squirmed, that she was well aware of what he was hinting at. "I could truly show you how despicable I am, how much of a monster that I have really become," he leveled his gaze with hers, trying not to feel excited by the fear he saw. He smiled, it was decidedly not a nice smile, "Slickwell suggested that I take you for a bride. That I make you mine. I have to admit I was disgusted at first." He sighed lightly, running his fingers up along the bars of her cell, "But with how you seem so eager to fight me and how I've missed you so much, the suggestion has some appeal."

"You would be better off killing me," she said softly, whether she was trying to persuade him or not he didn't know. "If I agreed, not that I am, I would strike you down the first opportunity I had," he pulled back at the honesty of it. "You wouldn't be safe with me outside these bars."

"You have never taken a life," he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself of that or not. There's no telling the things she had to do while on the run from him. "You don't know what it is like, could you really sully your hands like that?"

"To free the people, I would," she replied gravely.

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud squeal of the dungeon door opening, his steward stood in the entrance holding a tray of food and wearing a very satisfied look upon his face. That is, until his gaze settled upon him. "Your Majesty! I had no idea you were down here! Dinner has been served and I have come to bring your prisoner something to eat." He approached the bars of her cell presenting a meal of roast pork, carrots and potatoes all cut up into small pieces as if as a child would need them to be. He set the tray upon the floor and carefully slid it under the bars, "No utensils, I wouldn't dream of giving her a weapon to harm herself or anyone else with." He turned towards him and offered him a less slimy smile, "Shall I bring you dinner as well, my lord?"

"No," he waved him away. "I will eat when I am hungry." He allowed the man to keep a schedule for meals, though he hardly followed it. He was a man that wouldn't be told when to eat by anyone else other than his stomach, though that may be the cause of him retaining such a thin frame. Magic had a tendency to keep a person occupied and often cause them to forget to eat.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps, I can have the maids down to clean her for you?" He cast a glance back at the captive princess. "We could put straps upon your bed to hold her down, if you will. It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

He nearly choked, shooting up to his feet and preparing to strike the other man. "You wouldn't!" Came from the cell. It was almost enough to blind him into a rage, he raised his wand threateningly, "You will leave us before I turn you into a toad!"

The steward bowed quickly before backing out of the dungeon, his goal had been achieved. He had been here to terrorize the girl. It left him wondering if the other man had been in here when he wasn't, feeding her fears as to just what he had in store for her. He grimaced when he returned his gaze to the frightened girl in the cell. "Is that what you intend to do?" She asked, now looking quite disturbed by the idea. "Strap me down to your bed?"

It was a thought, though any visions of her that occupied his mind had her as a willing participant in his fantasies. "I don't want to rape you," he said seriously. He didn't want to. Though the crown gave him confidence and the Amulet gave him power, he was still awkward. He wouldn't be capable of seducing her given their current situation. He wanted to tell her he wouldn't harm her, but he already had. Deep down there was a part of him that would insist that he just take, take more from her, take all that he wanted. He just wasn't sure how long he could ignore that voice. "You should eat," he suggested taking a seat.

"Any sort of appetite I have had has been lost," she leaned back against the stone wall of her cage, her eyes drifting away from him. "How long do you think it will take for me to starve?"

"I won't allow it," his voice hard. He hadn't even considered the possibility. "You will eat or I will force you to eat." He sounded more menacing than he intended, but she met his gaze without fear, challenging him. He raised his wand a with a flick she was standing up and held immobile against the wall. "I did warn you," he chided as he bent to pick up her plate. He opened the door to her cell and stepped in. "Which would you prefer? Left or right?"

She looked confused, "W-what?" And now she was afraid.

With his wand he liquefied her dinner and another flick it went tunneling through her right nostril, plunging down her esophagus and into her stomach. A feeling he could only imagine was uncomfortable to say the least. She coughed, hacked, and tried to wretch. He started to smirk, "Now. Dispel any ideas of starving yourself. As I said, I won't allow it." He summoned a tumbler of water into a hand, "Need a drink now?"

She grimaced but couldn't refuse it, though instead of letting her down from the wall something propelled him to keep her there. He raised the glass to her lips so that she may drink from it, be-spelled now that she was she truly couldn't resist. She drank the water greedily, closing her eyes and, as far as he could tell, ignoring his closeness. He pulled the tumbler away when she turned her head to take a breath. "Better?" Did he voice deepen suddenly. He didn't sound like himself.

She nodded, but kept her head turned away. It didn't deter him from closing the distance between them. The glass was dropped and forgotten, shattering on the floor. He buried his nose into her hair, just above her ear and inhaled. Lilacs, he closed his eyes as he leaned against her. She smelled the same. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb along it, her skin was still so soft.

"You said you wouldn't rape me," her voice cracked.

"I'm not," he assured her, though he turned her face towards his. "I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," he admitted it simply before pressing his lips to hers firmly. Her lips were soft, with the exception of the little indentation from where she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It didn't bother him, or give him any sort of pause. He had to taste her, feeling the body of a woman had set him a flame. The girl she once was didn't matter too much to him anymore, he had loved the girl. Now he wanted the woman she had become, he sucked her bottom lip between his and groaned with how sweet she tasted. Would he be able to keep his word? Could he really keep from forcing himself on her?

She didn't return his kiss, though that didn't stop him from enjoy it. Until, she suddenly parted her lips. He couldn't resist, his hands buried into her hair and he tilted her head back as he was offered a better taste. It all ended though, unfortunately, when she sank her teeth into his lip. Better his lip than his tongue he supposed. He jerked back, she immediately released him. She had bit him just enough to startle him and draw blood.

He put a hand to his mouth and stepped away from her. He backed out of her cell and closed the door, realizing he had gone too far. A wave of his wand and she was released from the spell that held her to the wall. He couldn't think of a thing to say to her or meet her gaze. He was embarrassed and disgusted with himself.

"Good evening then," he managed before turning and leaving the dungeon.

Leaving the shattered glass on the floor. Forgotten.

* * *

Have you done anything evil today? I'm going to ;3 Next one may take a bit. Don't fret, I won't be too cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

Monster take the Crown

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really if I did, this wouldn't be here and I'd have a better computer.

Warnings: I am a little devious and quite enjoy defiling and molesting things. However, I will not defile or molest anything that is not of an appropriate age. So if someone is a youngin' in the show, they'll be of a reasonable age in anything that I write unless said otherwise.

Some serious OCCness here, sorry. I try to stay IC as much as I can, but with something like this people are going to fall of the deep end of the IC pool. This isn't quite finished and as of right now I'm going to stay in the T range of things because I'm not quite comfortable with anything that may so far be suggested by supporting characters. If that changes I will adjust the rating.

This is a short one, but I have the final part done just need to finish proofreading/editing and stuff. I do want to point out the incredible terrible urge that I had to take this a different way. With the type of person that I am, I'm not at all shy about dancing on that "dude that's bad" button. The only reason I hesitated about taking this full on M rating, rapefic, and making him to god awful things to her was simply because it would be too much and too far off the out of character spectrum that I just couldn't. He pressed the boundary. But he couldn't cross it and if I managed to keep him in character at all (and i didn't but hey i'm new to this fandom) him doing that would have not only pushed him into the occ deep end but he'd be out there in the damn ocean wonder 'wtf!'

There are a lot of people that are against the Cedfia ship, I couldn't add fuel to the fire. So, here's four. Gimme a few hours and I'll get the last bit up.

* * *

He stood on the balcony that was connected to his suite, wrapped in the purple robe of his earlier life. It seemed to comfort him after all that he had done. He hadn't visited his captive princess since he had stolen a kiss from her. He couldn't face the embarrassment, not that he was inept. While he hadn't had many lovers in his years he couldn't remember any complaints. He hadn't been a fumbling boy inexperienced and nervous about getting caught. He wasn't worried about rejection, she had already rejected him. She had already condemned him. Perhaps it was the accusation of violating her that he didn't want to face.

He hadn't truly violated her, it was merely a kiss. But he had pressed himself boldly against her, he was sure that she would have felt the evidence of his desire for her. He had wanted to do more. He hadn't cared that she didn't want him, up until she had sunk her teeth into him he had been all too willing to push the boundary of what was acceptable for him to do. His voiced his desire to not harm her, to not take her by force. He didn't want to, he still didn't. But, the urge to take what he wanted was too much. He needed to draw a line somewhere before he was completely engulfed in darkness.

Before it was too late and there was no return.

He folded his arms in his sleeves. He could do with his mother's wisdom. Surely she would have some grand scheme to fix the mess he had gotten himself into. Unfortunately, when his father came to challenge him for killing the Roland he had won the duel that ensued. He hadn't killed his father, but the defeat of him had been sweet. He had banished his father, and thus his mother, from the kingdom.

His mother was a schemer in her day, as he was. But she had never crossed the line that he did. She would know what to do about the princess in the dungeon. She would help him fathom a way to pull himself out of the black hole that seemed to suck away any ounce of good he had left in him.

He started to regret his decisions he had made him that led him to where he was now. If Roland was still alive, he would take the disrespect and disdain from the king in exchange for the brightness that the little girl had brought him. The blood on his hands was overwhelming him.

He heard a tapping at his door, he pulled his robe up to his ears and elected to ignore it. It was probably the steward wanting to weave more of his devious ideas into him. While he would have liked nothing more than to blame him for the wanting he had for the girl, he couldn't. But, he could blame the man for planting ideas in his head.

The knocking persisted until the bold man opened his door, "Your highness?"

He growled, "I ignored your knocking because I did not want to be disturbed."

"But, your highness, it's rather important—"

"I am angry enough with you as it is, Slickwell! If you do not leave me now you will incur my wrath."

"But, your highness! The princess—"

"Unless the castle is on fire there is no reason to disturb me. You can easily handle any grievances the help or villagers may need. Leave me be," he snapped, turning to glare at the man. What he saw was a pale, frightened man not the polished, slick devious thing that came to work for him not long after he had stolen the crown. Something terrible has happened. "What is it?"

"I-I, well, I went to take the Princess breakfast to ensure she was well fed. B-but when I got there…" He looked like he was at a loss for words. As if he was saw his own death in what he was about to say. "I have no idea how she did it," he added quickly. "I gave her nothing! I have no idea how she managed to hurt herself!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared within the moment in the dungeon. In her cell. She lay curled up on her side laying in a pool of her own blood. When he left her, he hadn't been able to look at her so ashamed of himself for merely stealing a kiss. This… This was her way of reacting.

He lost feeling in his legs and collapsed beside her, her features were pale there was no natural blush to her cheeks. Her eyes closed as if she were sleeping, his heart ached and his throat began to burn with unshed tears. Her lips had discolored, it hadn't been a day since he kissed them. He touched her face, feeling her now cool skin. He had revolted her so much that she had rather die. Instead of taking his affections, even if he forced them upon her, she took her own life instead.

The squeal of the opening door altered him that he was no longer alone. The steward stood in the doorway, clearly frightened. "I-I don't know what she got her hands on to do it with, sire. I-I wanted to frighten her, I would never give her a means to harm herself."

He heard him, but ignored his reasoning. Grief bade him to scoop her limp form up. He held her tightly to him, trying to reason why she had done such a thing. What option had he given her? He took everything from her and sought to take more. He dully took note of the glass falling to the stone floor. He had been the one to give her the means to end herself. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her and fitting her head just right under his chin.

He choked on his words, wanting more than anything to accuse the vile man but he knew he hasn't truly been the one to commit the crime. He held her as regret flooded him of all the things he had done. She was right! He was a monster.

"Leave us," his voice sounded like a rasp as he fought to keep the tears from overwhelming him. "Get everyone out."

"Your majesty? Get everyone out?"

He took a shaky breath, "I am going to right the wrong I have committed. Get everyone out." He pulled his wand from his sleeve and gave it a short flick, "Ignis." He put down his wand down wrapped himself around her, ignoring the fire that sprang to life from his wand.

The steward stammered then turned and fled down the hallway, he heard him calling to the rest of the staff. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. The Queen, prince and princess were in Rudistan still. They could have Enchancia back, he had taken enough. He was done with it.

Alone now, with his dead princess, he let the fire consume them. Losing touch with reality and becoming numb to it all.

* * *

I know it's incredibly short.


	5. Epilogue

Monster take the Crown

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Really if I did, this wouldn't be here and I'd have a better computer.

Warnings: I am a little devious and quite enjoy defiling and molesting things. However, I will not defile or molest anything that is not of an appropriate age. So if someone is a youngin' in the show, they'll be of a reasonable age in anything that I write unless said otherwise.

Some serious OCCness here, sorry. I try to stay IC as much as I can, but with something like this people are going to fall of the deep end of the IC pool. This isn't quite finished and as of right now I'm going to stay in the T range of things because I'm not quite comfortable with anything that may so far be suggested by supporting characters. If that changes I will adjust the rating.

And I'ma cop out. Don't be mad, this was the plan the entire time.

* * *

He smelled smoke and he coughed and choked on it. His head pounded and he heard an alarmed squawking from close by. It was persistent and becoming increasingly annoying. A small pair of hands grabbed his arms and gave him a sharp shake, "Mister Cedric!" It sounded desperate and shook him harder. "Mister Cedric! You've got to wake up!"

He groaned and cracked his eyes open, the little princess sat above him looking to be consumed with worry, "I-I think he's awake!" He clenched his eyes closed again as the light drifting in from the windows became too bright to bare. He heard the flap of wings and felt them thump against the top of his head as what could only be his raven seeming to punish him. "Wormwood! Stop he might be hurt!"

He felt small, cool hands cup his cheeks then one drifted to his forehead. "He's not got a fever that I can tell. What did he do, Wormwood?" He heard a caw in response and receive three sharp pecks to his skull for more punishment. He recoiled slightly and grimaced, "Can you hear me, Mister Cedric?"

"Yes," he wheezed and peered at the girl hovering over him. "Yes! I'm awake!" He managed to force himself to sit up and immediately regretted it. "My head," he whined as it felt as if it were about to come part. He cupped his face in his hands and tried to keep his skull together through the piercing pain.

"What happened?" The little princess moved to accommodate his shift in position. "I came in here and I found you on the floor." She brushed her hands through his hair, as if searching for a head injury and it unnerved him a bit that she would be so familiar that she would touch him in such away.

He didn't hurry to pull away from her, "I-I don't know." He struggled to remember but his head hurt so much. So many things flowing through his mind at the moment. He nearly choked on the flood of emotions that seemed to hit him from every angle.

He heard a chatter from his raven, "A potion backfired?" There seemed to be a conversation going on between the little princess and his bird. "It didn't? It looks like it burned, I'll move it off the fire. Do you think he'll be able to save the cauldron?" He heard a commotion and peered through his fingers to see the girl struggling to pull the smoking cauldron from the fire. She had gripped it with two mits so not to burn herself, but still struggled with the weight of the cast iron. With a final huff she managed to set it on the floor. "There," he watched as she looked at the bird, "He looked like he's hurting, do you think it's from the potion? Is there something we can do to help him?"

He waved a hand, "There's a potion," he motioned to one of the cabinets. "Wormy, help her!" He didn't think he could formulate the thoughts to direct her where it would be. He heard the swoop of wings and the caw from his raven and it wasn't long before he felt the glass of vial pressed into his hand. "Thank Merlin!" He downed it without a thought and almost immediately the pounding began to ease.

He rubbed his temples to clear the fog from his head with all the linger affects of the headache. He had to cover his eyes, his throat began to burn. He began to remember, the hellish nightmare. His shoulders quaked and it took all his willpower to not sob like a child. He wanted to, he wanted to act as a child as he saw what his future held. He wanted to break things and throw a tantrum.

He couldn't be king. Not after seeing all that would happen. He was doomed to a meager existence as a lowly servant peddling to a crown that had no appreciation or respect for him.

He felt slim arms wrap around him, the wisps of her hair spilling over his shoulder as she tried to spy on him, "Mister Cedric? Are you okay?" And here she was. This ray of sunshine in his life, not knowing what he had wanted to do and seen the means to commit it.

He took a shaky breath and carefully sat up, extracting himself from her comforting grasp. She was still a child. She had no idea. Just as he had no idea the beautiful woman she would become. Or how much he would need her or want her. He gave her a watery smile, the best he could do given his circumstances, "I will be alright. Thank you. How did you get in?"

"Wormwood came to get me. He seemed worried, so I came up here," she flushed and looked embarrassed. "You didn't move your hidden key. That's how I got in. I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I come in unannounced! But I smelt smoke! I had to make sure you were okay!"

He nodded, not having the heart to reprimand her. He could still feel the cooling corpse of her in his arms, he didn't think he could scold her now. "I-I-it's alright, deary. No harm done," he took another shaky breath. "You didn't burn your hands did you? Handling the cauldron?" He still held her tiny little hands in his, he turned them over to inspect her delicate fingers. They were pink, but other than that didn't appear to be burned.

She shook her head, her blue eyes still clouded with worry. She was just fretting over him, trying to think of a way to fix him. Bless her. "It was hot but you had mitts close by. I'll be fine," she freed one hand to touch his cheek, feeling the dampness. "You're crying? Why?"

His breath shuddered and he closed his eyes, maybe he would feel better if he told someone. Sharing with her would help, she always seemed to find a way to make him feel better. Even if he didn't want her to, "The potion didn't backfire. It actually worked just as it was intended. I just didn't realize it would knock me unconscious."

"What did it do?"

He grimaced, trying to decide how much he could tell her. She was still just a child after all, while she did seem to have an otherworldly understanding about some things while she could still be oblivious about others. Like his desire to take her Amulet, yet he was so sure she had caught on so many times. Yet, here she was offering support and caring like the good person she was. "It showed me the future, if I got the things that I wanted."

"It didn't turn out good?"

He shook his head, "The consequences for getting what I want come at a cost I'm not sure I'm willing to pay anymore."

She frowned slightly and very carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him gently. "Sometimes, we can't always get what we want. The hardest part is realizing it and then letting go of it," her voice was light and she spoke of knowledge that was well beyond her years.

He relaxed against her, burying his face against her little shoulder, "What am I to do now?"

"You'll figure it out," she rubbed his back lightly, as if she were comforting a young child. "You are the world's best sorcerer after all! There are so many great things you can accomplish, you just have to decide what you want to do." She pulled him away from her shoulder and looked levelly at him, "Did your potion show you anything good from that future?"

He wasn't sure about that. The potion opened his eyes to just how dear her friendship was to him. And, how he would grow to love her. If he didn't steal the Amulet of Avalor from her and kill her father to take the crown, what were the chances that she would grow to love him? He was so much older than her. "I suppose," he scowled, "Though I think if it is still to happen I have a long while to wait for it."

She gave him one of her brightest smiles, the kind that were infectious and hard to resist, "I hear that good things come to those who wait."

He winced, "I will be waiting a long time. And even then, it's not a guarantee. I've got no direction now. What will I do with myself?"

"I can start coming back to being your apprentice," she offered then flushed, "Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with that. If you don't mind me being underfoot, I would love to keep studying magic with you."

"It's a start," he smiled at her. "I suppose it's a start." He wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her into an awkward and slightly inappropriate hug. She didn't hesitate, as he often did, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was as if she knew he needed to feel loved and wanted, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything, Mister Cedric."

"Never lose your sunshine."

"I will do my best to keep the sunshine in here for you, Mister Cedric."

"Thank you."

* * *

Fin

Cuz sometimes things just need to end with a hug.


End file.
